pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Musisz mi wybaczyć
Nie piszę tego, ponieważ chcę Cię wystraszyć, bo i tak nawet jakbym chciał, to po prostu nie umiem. Nie jestem Stephen'em King'iem, czy kimś podobnym i raczej się nie zapowiada, abym taką osobą został. Nie jest to celem tego listu. Chcę Cię po prostu ostrzec, bo naprawdę bardzo lubię ludzi. Może nie należycie do moich ulubieńców, no ale można was znieść i fajnie się was ogląda, a najlepiej jak jesteście sami w domu, kiedy myślicie, że nikogo nie ma, co jest naprawdę zabawne (no oprócz tego, jak dłubiecie w nosie i bawicie się glutem, to jest obleśne). Ale przejdźmy do sedna. Pewnego pięknego dnia bawiłem się w moim laboratorium. Lubię tam przebywać, ponieważ mogę tam robić wszystko — bawię się genami, stwarzam nowe życia, zabijam te, które mi się nie podobają itd. itp. — taka praca marzeń… Przynajmniej dla mnie. Niestety nie przewidziałem do końca skutków każdych moich "abstrakcji naukowych" no i jest źle, może nie dla mnie tylko bardziej dla Ciebie. Stworzyłem życie, które nazwałem Gloomy Creature. Sam się tego przeraziłem i chciałem to jak najszybciej unicestwić, ale uciekło. Nie wiem jak, ponieważ było pod stałą obserwacją. Tak jakby wyparowało. Na szczęście udało mi się wcześniej wszczepić w skórę tego czegoś nadajnik. Choć było to bardzo trudne, ponieważ praktycznie nie ma tkanki tłuszczowej ani mięśniowej, sama skóra i kości, a jego naskórek jest niesamowicie twardy. Natomiast mimo to jest bardzo silne i szybkie. Jak już mówiłem, ma on chip w skórze, który informuje mnie w jakim miejscu znajduje się owa kreatura. Więc chcę Cię tylko poinformować, że jest tu z tobą, na ziemi, w Polsce. Konkretnego miejsca jej pobytu nie mogę jednoznacznie określić. Więc musisz się lekko zapoznać z cechami tego tworu, tak na wszelki wypadek, bo przecież nikt nie chce, żeby stało Ci się coś złego. A więc tak. Jak udało mi się zaobserwować przez krótki czas jej pobytu u mnie, to nie lubi zbytnio otwartych przestrzeni, więc jeśli jesteś na zewnątrz, to prawie nic Ci nie zagraża. Nie znosi światła, przypuszczam, że jego skóra jest bardzo wrażliwa na promienie słoneczne i sprawia mu to po prostu ból (chociaż nie zidentyfikowałem żadnych zmian skórnych w postaci tak zwanych bąbli, czy czegoś podobnego). Niestety do takiego światła nie zalicza się latarka, czy lampka — takie się do niczego nie przyda, a może go bardziej rozdrażnić. Uwielbia ciszę, więc jak zobaczysz to coś, lepiej zamknij swoją szanowną mordę (oczywiście jeśli chcesz żyć, jeśli nie, to droga wolna, ja tu tylko chcę pomóc). Moje przypuszczenia są takie, że w waszym świecie może chować się w takich miejscach jak szafa, przestrzeń pod łóżkiem, czy innym klaustrofobicznym obszarze w twoim domu. Nie zabijesz go żadną bronią, a na pewno nie siłą własnych rąk. Gdybyś próbował, byłoby to wręcz komiczne i głupie. Jedyną nadzieją dla Ciebie jest ucieczka na otwartą przestrzeń — co także nie jest do końca udowodnione, iż będziesz tak zupełnie bezpieczny. To coś jest zazwyczaj ciche, lecz czasami można usłyszeć jego szepty w jakimś dziwnym języku (nie zidentyfikowałem jaki jest to język, nie zdążyłem), a nawet poczuć oddech tej gadziny na swojej twarzy, bo lubi się przypatrywać ofiarom — w przeciwieństwie do normalnych istot jego oddech jest lodowaty, co także mnie zaintrygowało. Jeśli wytężysz słuch, możesz dosłyszeć się także szurania jego długimi pazurami po posadzce — ale to tylko udaje się wybrańcom, najlepszym słuchaczom o niesamowicie dobrym zmyśle słuchu, więc na to nie licz, lecz uwierz, że aż przechodzą ciarki po plecach. Więc jeśli usłyszysz coś pod swoim łóżkiem albo poczujesz zimno na twarzy, radzę brać nogi za pas. Rzecz jasna to tylko moje dobre rady. Niestety teraz jestem zmuszony do dalszych badań na temat tego monstrum, więc muszę stworzyć więcej takich oto istot, aby posiąść o nich więcej informacji, więc ostrzegam, że kilka z nich może mi niechcący uciec, zatem miej się na baczności. To chyba wszystko, co miałem Ci do oznajmienia. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem i czujesz się chociaż trochę bezpieczniejszy dzięki moim poradom. Zatem wracam do dalszych badań. Miłej nocy życzę. Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów